Harry Potter and the Future he Never Thought Possible
by ginnyweasleypotter87
Summary: The beginning of the missing 19 years.


Chapter 1: The First Steps Toward the Future

The war finally over and Voldemort was dead. He had won and now had a future. A future that he had never really allowed himself to fully consider before. He also knew the whole wizarding world would be wanting to talk to him.

The wizarding world and his future would have to wait, for tonight at least. Harry Potter was beyond exhausted as he walked down the stair case from the headmaster's office with his two best friends.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked

"I don't know about you two but I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to Gryffindor Tower and get some sleep." Harry answered. He then realized he hadn't eaten in a while either, "Maybe I'll get Kreacher to being me some sandwiches to eat once I get there. You guys coming?"

"Sounds good mate, it has been forever since we've had something to eat and a good night's sleep," Ron replied heading to follow Harry toward the staircase to Gryffindor tower.

"Why don't we go find Ron's family in the great hall? Im sure there will be some food in there, and Mrs. Weasley will wont all of us together with everything that's happened." Hermione suggested.

At the mention of his family Ron was reminded of the huge loss they had suffered tonight and the fact that his family was no longer whole. They had won but a very huge cost. Maybe too much of a cost. He knew his family needed him but he also knew he was too exhausted to deal with it all tonight, He needed some sleep.

"I'm exhausted Hermione, maybe we should get some sleep and deal with the world and my family tomorrow," Ron responded

Hermione realized what Ron said was right. What they needed was a good night sleep, "Alright, I guess you guys are right. Let's get some sleep."

They reached Gryffindor tower. Harry called for kreacher and after thanking him for his help in the battle asked him to being them some sandwiches. They sat in a half asleep silence eating sandwiches. Harry fell asleep in the armchair. Ron and Hermione decided to let him sleep and headed up to the dorm to get some sleep themselves.

An exhausted Ginny Weasley walked into the common room. She had just finished eating a meal with her family in the great hall. She had pictured the end of the war many times, but this was not at all what she thought it would be. She never imagined that they would come out the other side of the war a Weasley short. She never imagined she would loss Fred.

She looked around the common room and saw Harry Asleep on a chair in the corner of the room a half-eaten platter of sandwiches in front of him. She attempted to mover the platter but ended up dropping it with a huge thud.

Harry woke up started by the noise and grabbing his wand. A reaction of having been on the run for almost a year. He then realized his surrounding and who was there in front of him.

"Ginny," he called back shocked.

"Im so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to scare to you," she stated realizing that he was a little sensitive to being woken up by a loud sound.

"It's ok," he replied starring back at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She left the platter on the ground and walked over to him. Before he knew it she had pushed her lips against his and they were locked in a tight embrace. Finally she pulled away.

"I've missed you Harry. You have no clue how much I've missed you," Ginny said through a burst of tears. Harry pulled her closer to him.

"I've missed you too Gin," He replied making to hug her again, but before he could he found himself being punched in the Stomach. He had known that she would be mad when he got back.

"How could you do that to me? How could you just go off for nearly a year doing Merlin knows what. You could have been dead, or hurt, and kidnapped for all I knew. Do you have any clue how scared and worried I've been, or what it has been like for me to be here not knowing," She screamed in between punches finally getting out a year's worth of anger.

Harry thought about what to say in reply he knew how hard this year must have been on her, not only with him gone, but with all that had obviously happened at Hogwarts with the Carrows. The vision of Neville came into his mind at the thought. What happened to Ginny this year?

"Ginny I'm so sorry, but I did what I had to do. It had to end. All of this had to end, and I was the only one who could do it. Ginny I left you here; because I couldn't bear to see someone else I care about get hurt. I just couldn't let you be added to the long list of people I cared about that have died because of me. Ginny, I Love you," He explained. He had never said that to anyone or been told that by anyone for that matter, but he knew that it was true. He just hoped she felt the same about him

she stood there stunned for a moment. Had he really just told her that he loves her? Her anger began to leave her. Suddenly all that mattered was that Harry had come back alive. He still had a lot of explaining to do, but she knew he would in time. She finally got herself together and said. "Oh Harry, I love you too. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me".

"Of course I do Ginny," he replied gathering his thoughts "memories of you, the thought of coming back to you, are what kept me going all these months Gin. I know I need to explain about this year Gin, and I plan to tell you everything. I just need some time."

" I understand Harry, I know you will," Ginny replied in understanding

"Can we start over, be us again? ", Harry asked.

"Why don't we just start off where we left off? There is no Voldemort to come between us anymore," Ginny answered smiling and giving Harry a kiss.

"You know there are still death eaters out there that are going to be coming after me Ginny," Harry said making sure she truly knew what she was getting herself into.

"I am aware of that Harry, but I love you and no one is going to come between us again. We can deal with the death eaters together.

They sat down on the couch and sat in utter silence for what felt like hours just snuggled up in each other's arms and finally drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning they awoke to the sounds of people coming in and out of the common room. The first face he actually saw was Ron. Ron had been on his way down the stairs when he saw his best mate waking from sleeping on the couch with his baby sister. He gave a look of fury and headed toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione followed mouthing to Harry that she would talk to him.

Harry turned to Ginny and said "I better go and talk to him".

"Harry don't worry about it. He has to get over himself and quit the over protective brother act," Ginny replied. Sometimes she hated being the youngest of 6 older brothers. Five she reminded herself.

"I still think I am going to talk to him Ginny," Harry answered and headed out of the common room after Ron.

He ran down the stairway until he got to the second floor landing where Ron and Hermione where arguing at the bottom of the stairs

"So you think he was right to sleep on the couch, all cuddled up, with my baby sister." Ron yelled at Hermione.

"I think that maybe you are overreacting Ron. I know it looked bad, but I'm sure there is an explanation, and even if there isn't it really isn't your business Ron," Hermione replied.

"None of my business, this is my little sister we are talking about Hermione," Ron yelled in response.

Harry had heard enough. He knew he and Ron were the ones that needed to have this conversation. "Alright, alright," Harry yelled over them. As he walked toward Ron he said to Hermione, "Thanks for trying to talk to him Hermione, but this is a conversation that Ron and I need to have."

Harry was now face to face with Ron. Ron was giving him a look that reminded Harry of the time Ron had accused him of putting his own name in the goblet of fire nearly four years previously. Finally Harry spoke. "Alright Ron, Obviously you have an issue that we need to discuss. So come out with it"

"Yeah I do have a problem. You slept with my little sister," Ron said angrily.

"I did not sleep with your sister. We fell asleep on the couch after we talked. We were exhausted after everything that happened yesterday," Harry snapped.

"So nothing happened?" He replied.

"Nothing," Harry confirmed.

"Good," Ron said hotly as he walked away toward the great hall.

"Hold on just one minute Ron, "Harry Yelled Back.

Ron turned back around to face Harry "What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

"You think just because you have said your bloody piece this conversation is over," Harry replied angrily.

"Well yeah nothing happened between you and my sister, so everything is fine." Ron replied as he turned to walk away again.

"Your right nothing happened between me and Ginny, YET. Let's get one thing straight Ron, I love your sister, and I plan to be with her for a very long time. So the sooner you get over this overprotective brother bit the better off we'll all be. Ron I am your best mate, do you really think that I will ever hurt your sister or make her do things before she is ready. If you think that then you obviously have not been paying a bit of attention in the last 7 years, because I am not that kind of guy. I love your sister and respect her. I am not going to say we won't do anything until we are married or anything, but I will never pressure her into anything. If it happens it is because it is something we both want, " Harry finished ,walking away from his best mate and heading back up the stairs back to the one he loves but when he got to the top of the stairs there was Ginny with tears in her eyes. She had obviously heard everything he has just said to Ron.

"Oh Harry did you mean all those things you said to my brother," Ginny said thorough her tears.

"Every word Ginny, I love you more than anything," Harry replied giving her a kiss not caring that Ron was watching. They headed back down the stairs passing Ron and Hermione to go to the great hall and get something to eat and see how everyone else was doing. 

Ron just stood there for a few minutes in complete shock. Harry was never one to blow up like that, or be that open about something like that. He looked over at Hermione. She was standing there shocked at Harry's outburst, but still giving him that "you should have just listened to me" look that she had given him so many times. He knew they needed to talk about what happened in the room of requirement, but he had never been that great with girls and he just didn't know how to approach the conversation. He still hadn't worked out all his feelings about the kiss. He knew he cared about Hermione, that he couldn't see a future where she was not a part of it, that he got jealous at the very thought of Hermione with another man. Is that love? Since when did he have so many emotions? He was usually the one the emotional range of a teaspoon. I guess a year living on the run in a tent hunting horcroxes, and fighting in a huge battle will do that to you.

"I'm heading down to have breakfast with everyone in the great hall," Hermione said breaking the silence. She started to walk down the stairs when Ron called her back.

"Hermione, don't you think we need to talk," Ron asked having finally decided that now was as good a time as any.

"About what Ronald?" Hermione asked back, although she had an idea of what he wanted to talk to her about. She wanted to talk about the kiss too, but she had decided to let him be the one to bring it up. Although she didn't really know why, he was usually the one with the emotional range of teaspoon.

"Our kiss," he answered simply

"I thought so," she replied.

"Well" he prompted

"What do want me to say Ronald," she snapped.

"Oh I don't know maybe I was wondering how you feel about it." Ron snapped back, "You where the one that kissed me after all."

" You kissed me back, why don't you tell me how you are fee about it," she yelled back.

"You want to know how I feel Hermione, You really want to know," He yelled back getting closer and closer until he was right in front of her, "I Love You." Before she could answer him back he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

_**Well thats chapter one. I hope you like it. I know that usually Harry is very shy and fumbly about that topic, but he is has just been through a lot and finally has Ginny back, and is tired of Ron and his "Overprotective Big Bother"crap. As for Ron and Hermione...they always get their feelings our better when they are fighting..right?**_


End file.
